


Powerpuff Girls RISE! Beginnings

by CreativeSkull



Series: Powerpuff Girls RISE! [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: AU, Adventure, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSkull/pseuds/CreativeSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When triplets Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup move to a new town, their father considers it a fresh start for everyone. However things go wrong when the girls stumble upon Utonium's secret lab and get into an accident with a very dangerous chemical. Now going to a new school is the least of their worries as they try and deal with new abilities beyond what any human can do.</p><p>Powerpuff Girls AU. Will deviate from canon quite a bit. R&R. Flames will be laughed at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

In the city of Townsville, there is a house. Right now, this house is almost completely empty, save for some furniture and a rather well stocked laboratory hidden away in the basement. In this lab, sitting on a shelf, is a large, glass bottle of a mysterious black substance.

But in just a few days, right before the new school year starts in fact, this substance will change three little girls' lives and, through them, the world.

***PPGR***

***PPGR***

***PPGR***

"Dad, come on! We have to get ready for the movers!" A girl, about eleven years of age with long red hair and dark brown eyes, on a door. Her only answer was a tired sounding groan from beyond it. She sighed and tried one last time.

"Dad, I _will_ have Buttercup come in and get you up. You have five minutes." And with that, Blossom turned on her heel and went into her and her sisters' room to finish getting ready herself.

Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, Professor Antonio Utonium slumped out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Thirty minutes after that he came back out looking much more perky than before. He headed into the small kitchen to join his daughters for breakfast before they got things set up for the movers.

All in all, by the time the movers showed up an hour later everything was ready for them. The small family of four helped them load up the truck, and then they were on the road, heading for the city of Townsville.

For a while, it was a nice quiet trip. Blossom sat up in front, reading the pamphlet from their new school. Buttercup, with her short fluffy black hair under her favorite baseball cap, sat in the back with Bubbles, who had her blonde hair in pigtails. Both of them had dark brown eyes like Blossom's. They stopped briefly at a McDonald's for lunch, and were then on the road again. And that's when Buttercup got bored of her video-game.

"Dad! Buttercup won't stop poking me! It really hurts! Make her stop, please!" The blonde almost wailed, even though she sat right behind the Professor.

"Buttercup, stop poking your sister." He answered absentmindedly, more focused on finding their turn-off. "Go back to your Poke-Monsters or Supper Mario Brothers or whatever you play on that Gameboy."

"Dad, please. It's _Pokemon_ , _Super_ Mario Brothers, and I have a 3DS, not a Gameboy. And the batteries died, so I can't play it anymore." She smirked and started poking her sister again as Blossom spoke up.

"Well maybe you should have charged it up last night like I told you to, instead of staying up until two A. M playing it. Honestly Buttercup, your lack of foresight is almost disturbing at times."

Buttercup just scowled and started kicking the seat in front of her. "Well I would have, if SOMEBODY hadn't made me pack my comic books away yesterday!" She put on an exaggeratedly snobbish voice. "Honestly, your lack of foresight is almost disturbing at times." She then burst out laughing, and even Bubbles let out a quiet giggle at the impression while Blossom glared.

The Professor waved a hand absently at the them as he turned.  
"Look out the right side girls! It's our first view of the city! Isn't it beautiful?"

The triplets turned to look out the windows, gazing down at the city in awe. They kept staring until Buttercup whispered, so quiet even Bubbles had trouble hearing despite being right next to her.

"I bet Mom would've loved it here."

***PPGR***

"Okay girls, looks like we are here." The Professor told as they pulled into the driveway of their new home. The moving truck pulled in behind them. The girls climbed out of the car and stared up at the house while the Professor hurried to unlock the door for the movers.

It looked like a large, white box, with two smaller boxes on either side. There were three large, round windows near the roof, with a smaller square window at the bottom near the bright red door. A large square window was in the middle of the left section, and the garage door was on the right.

"What a stupid looking house." Buttercup muttered bitterly as she walked by Blossom. She paused long enough to grab a box from the truck then continued her trek into the house. Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other and shrugged. They grabbed some boxes themselves and followed their sister.

They walked through the spacious living room to the staircase across the door. Once they got to the second floor, they found Buttercup standing outside one of two doors and staring into the room beyond it.

"I thought we were gonna have our own rooms this time." She groaned as she walked inside. The other two peered in and sure enough, there was the bunk-bed and single bed from their old room along opposite walls. As if that wasn't bad enough, the whole room was in various shades of pink. Pink walls, pink carpet, pink curtains. Even the closet door was pink.

"Well, at least it's bigger than our old room." Bubbles said optimistically. But even she couldn't hide her disappointment at having to share again.

Buttercup dropped the box on the floor by the bunk-bed. "Who cares if it's bigger! Dad promised us that we'd have our own rooms this time, and he lied! Again!" She huffed and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall as she glared down at the floor.

Blossom sighed and placed her box on the single bed. "It's okay Buttercup. We'll still get our own rooms. Dad probably just has to get them ready first, that's all." She held back a wince at how unsure her voice sounded to her own ears. She decided to open the box to distract herself and her sisters, finding that it held the sheets for the beds. "Now, who wants which bed?"

***PPGR***

By the time they were done arguing over who got the single bed, the movers had finished unloading the truck and left. The girls went down stairs and helped their dad unpack and sort through the boxes. In the end, it turned into a hunt for the plates and cups while the Professor went to a nearby Chinese restaurant to get some take-out.

During dinner, Blossom decided to ask about the room situation.

"Dad, why are there only two bedrooms in the house?" She asked before Buttercup could express her anger at how he'd so blatantly ignored what they wanted.

"Yeah! I thought you said that we wouldn't have to share anymore!" Buttercup slammed her fist on the table as she spoke up anyways, making the plates and cups rattle. A scolding glare from Blossom made her stop, though.

"I know girls, and I'm sorry. I know I said you'd each get your own, but I just didn't think two big changes like that at the same time would be a good thing right now. You understand, don't you?" He gave them all an apologetic look as they nodded.

"Yes Dad."

"Good. Now, let's all finish dinner." He picked up a box and presented it to the girls. "Who wants to know what octopus tastes like?"

"Eeeeewwww! Gross!" The girls immediately pulled away from him, making gagging noises. Bubbles even got up and ran from her seat next to him to hide behind Blossom and Buttercup. The Professor just laughed and started eating it himself. "Are you sure? It's really tasty."

"That's disgusting!"

***PPGR***

After they'd finished off the take-out, the Professor decided it was time for bed.

"We have a big day tomorrow of putting our house together girls. You wouldn't want to be tired for it, would you?"

"No Dad." Blossom and Bubbles answered as they went upstairs to the bathroom. Buttercup decided to try and fight, though.

"Aw come on! We went to bed early yesterday, why do we gotta do it again today?" She complained as she followed her sisters.

"Because I said so. Now, march young lady." The Professor pointed up the stairs, though not without a small smile.

Despite there only being a single bathroom, the girls were easily able to maneuver around each other, due in no small part to practice. Taking turns, they brushed their teeth, washed up, and got changed into their night gowns.

After they were done, Bubbles turned on her butterfly themed nightlight and they all climbed into bed. The Professor peeked in a few minutes later to make sure they were in bed and turn out the lights.

"Goodnight girls. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Dad." Blossom answered from the single bed, frowning slightly as she fluffed her pillow. Normally her pillow was fluffier than this, but after being crammed in a box with two others it seemed rather flat and lumpy.

"'Night Daddy." Bubbles said from the bottom bunk of the bunk-bed, buried in a pile of her beloved stuffed animals. She'd spent nearly an hour arranging them the exact way she wanted, and it was paying off with maximum comfort.

"See ya in the mornin' Daddy-O." Buttercup waved in his general direction from the top bunk, her voice muffled from having her pillow over her head. It was the only way she could block out the nightlight. It was a good thing she'd stolen Blossom's, as it was fluffier than Buttercup's normal one and blocked the light better.

Professor Utonium smiled, flicked off the lights, and left to go to his own bed, making sure the girls' door was shut tight behind him. The room was quiet for the next ten minutes, until Bubbles quiet voice pierced it.

"Blossom? Are you awake?"

Blossom groaned quietly and, ignoring Buttercup's own, louder groan, rolled over to face her sister on the other side of the room. "What is it Bubbles?"

"What if... what if they don't like us? The kids at our new school, I mean." Bubbles fidgeted with her stuffed octopus, staring at it intently as she adjusted it's hat.

"Of course they will, Bubbles. They liked us at our old school didn't they?" Blossom smiled as Buttercup sat up, punching her pillow into the air.

"Yeah! Who wouldn't like us? We're the most awesome triplets in the world!" She caught the pillow and fell back onto her bed. "So stop worrying and go to sleep already. The faster you do, the faster morning will come and the faster I can unpack my comics and games." She dropped the pillow back on her face and started to fake snore as loud as she could.

Blossom sighed at her sister's antics, but smiled anyways. "Buttercup's right. There's no way they wouldn't like us, you especially. And even if they did hate one, or even all of us, we still have each other. And you remember what Mom always said, right?"

Bubbles rolled over onto her back and recited it like a memorized verse. "'As long as the three of you stick together, you can do anything you set your minds to.'"

Blossom nodded and laid her head back on her pillow, holding back a yawn. "See? So long as we stick together, we'll be fine." She yawned again. "Now go to sleep before Buttercup starts complaining again. You know how she gets without her beauty rest."

Bubbles giggled as their sister grumbled something from under her pillow and yawned herself. She snuggled in among her stiffed animals and whispered out a goodnight that went unheard by her sisters as they all fell asleep.


	2. Accidents

"What do you mean school starts tomorrow?!"

The Professor sighed, digging around in the pockets of yesterday's pants for his keys. "I mean exactly what I said Blossom. The school gave me the wrong information. It starts tomorrow, not next week. Ah ha!" He pulled the keys out and started looking for his wallet.

"B-but we aren't ready! We just got here yesterday! We still need to buy notebooks, a-and pencils! Not to mention Buttercup needs a new jacket, Bubbles needs her stickers and colored pencils, and- Mmph!" Blossom was cut off as Buttercup covered her mouth.

"I do not need a new jacket! My old one is perfectly fine, thank you very much. It just needs washed." She crossed her arms while Blossom turned to glare at her.

"Be that as it may Buttercup, Blossom is right. You all need school supplies." The Professor turned around, stuffing his found wallet into his back pocket. "Which is why I'm going to Wal-Mart right now to get you some. Now, you girls be good while I'm gone. I'll be back soon"

Bubbles looked up from the TV at his words, staring at her father in surprise. "You're leaving us here alone?"

The Professor rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Well, I figure you girls are old enough by now to look after yourselves. And besides, there may be times when the lab calls me in unexpectedly at odd times, so you girls need to get used to spending time home alone." He grabbed his keys and went to leave, but paused at the door. "Just, don't go into the basement, okay? Not everything's been put away, and I don't want you three getting hurt."

There was a chorus of "Yes Dad." and he left, making sure to lock the door behind him.

For about a minute the triplets stayed where they were, staring at the door until the fact that they were home alone finally sunk in. It was Buttercup who moved first.

"Welp, I'm gonna go find the basement and see what's in it." She stretched, then clapped her hands together and started down the hall. Blossom turned around and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Buttercup, no! Dad literally just told us not to go down there. It's too dangerous!"

Buttercup yanked her arm free, looking down at her sister. "Aw come on! I didn't even know we had a basement before he said anything. And face it, you wanna know what's down there as much as I do."

Blossom paused, then scowled. "Fine, I do. But we really shouldn't go down there, especially with Dad gone."

"Oh quit with the whining. There's probably just a bunch of boxes or old furniture. Dad's just worried we'll get squished or something." She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Well…" Blossom chewed on her lower lip. After mulling it over, she sighed and nodded. "Fine. But we're only going to look. We don't. Touch. Anything."

"Awesome!" Buttercup fist-pumped. "Come on Bubbles! We're gonna go find Dad's hidden basement and see what kind of cool stuff is down there." Bubbles looked between the TV and her sisters, then sighed and got up. She had a bad feeling about this, but it was being drowned out by her own curiosity.

They searched and quickly found the door to the basement. Buttercup tried to open it, but found it locked.

"Oh no, I guess we'll just have to do what Dad said and… " Blossom trailed off as her sister knelt in front of the door and pulled out a hair pin. "What are you doing?"

"Picking the lock." She answered, sticking the pin into the key hole. She started twisting it around, a look of concentration on her face.

"Where did you learn how to pick locks?"

"Internet. You'd be surprised what else I learned from there." Making a triumphant noise after hearing the lock click open, Buttercup stood and slowly turned the knob, opening the door to reveal a staircase heading down into the darkness.

"It's really dark down there. Are you sure about this Buttercup?" Bubbles asked from behind Blossom, staring into the black depths.

"What's the matter Bubbles? Ya scared?" Buttercup turned to face her sisters, smirking in the way that her sisters knew meant trouble.

Blossom stepped towards the door, not so subtly shoving Buttercup out of the way. "Let's just get this over with. I need to go back and read that pamphlet the school gave us again. And turn on the parental locks for the computer."

"Come on Bubbles. Let's go so Blossom can get back to her nerd stuff." Buttercup beckoned mockingly, then turned and went after Blossom down the stairs. Bubbles hesitated for a moment, then quickly followed them.

"W-wait for me you guys!" As she made her way down the stairs, she heard Buttercup making an observation.

"Ugh, it smells like a hospital down here. I thought basements were supposed to smell old and musty."

"They are. Dad probably had it cleaned really good before we moved. Here, I bet there's a switch around here somewhere." Blossom felt around the wall until she found one. She clicked it on, and they gasped at the sight that greeted them.

A lab, not unlike the ones they'd seen on T.V. shows before, took up the whole basement. The walls were a shiny white tile, as was the floor and ceiling. There were tables everywhere, all of them covered in bottles of chemicals and paper that were undoubtedly notes. Filing cabinets, shelves filled with books, and strange machines lined the walls. On the other side of the room was a fancy looking computer and a smaller table, upon which sat a large cage with a monkey sleeping inside it.

"Woah…" Blossom took a few steps in, her sisters following as they stared around the room in amazement.

"Well, that explains the hospital smell." Buttercup remarked, stepping over to one of the tables. "I wonder if there's any acid in here."

"Buttercup, NO!" Blossom's head snapped to where her sister was standing. "We came, we saw, and now we're leaving!" She turned to her other sister, and paled. "Bubbles! What are you doing?!"

While Blossom had been distracted by Buttercup, Bubbles had made her way to the monkey cage and opened it. She was now holding the monkey in her arms like a stuffed animal and pouting at her sister.

"Come on Blossom, who knows how long he was in that cage for. He looked so unhappy." Bubbles and the monkey looked at Blossom with identical pleading looks. "Please don't make me put him back in there."

"No. Put him back now!"

While Blossom argued with Bubbles, Buttercup had wandered over to one of the shelves. On it was a single black beaker. The light had glinted off the sides of it and drawn the brunette's attention like a moth to a flame.

"Hey guys, come look at this." She waited until her sisters had come over, Bubbles still holding onto the monkey, then pointed up at the bottle. "What do you think that is?"

Blossom peered up at it. "I don't know Buttercup, but it's probably important to dad and we shouldn't touch it. Bubbles, put the monkey back in the cage now. We're leaving." She turned to make sure her sister did as was asked and bumped into a table. She and her sisters stared in horror as a rack of empty vials, already sitting perilously close to the edge, teetered and fell. Blossom and Buttercup lunged to catch them, but were too slow and could only watch the vials hit the floor, shattering into countless pieces.

The monkey went ballistic.

He scratched at Bubbles arms until she let go with a cry of pain and shot towards Buttercup, climbing up her body and jumping from her head to the shelf. He reached the top and began jumping up and down, screeching in a wild panic.

"Buttercup, Bubbles! Are you two alright?!" Blossom looked from one to the other, both covered in scratches. Bubbles started to cry, while Buttercup glared in the monkey's direction.

"You little beast!" She screeched, trying to find a way up to the howling monkey. She needn't have bothered though, for at that moment the shelf broke away from the wall, dumping the monkey and beaker onto the floor. The glass shattered on contact, covering the three girls and monkey with the black chemical inside. The monkey panicked and shot through the lab and up the stairs, leaving dark footprints in it's wake.

Blossom hung her head and sighed, then covered her mouth and nose when when she smelled the liquid. It was one of the most disgusting things they'd ever smelled, and Buttercup and once found a dead cat. Bubbles gagged, swaying slightly while Buttercup took another whiff.

"Woo, this stuff is nasty!" She choked out, holding her nose.

Blossom just sighed again, bending down and picking up some of the larger pieces of glass. "Come on girls, let's get this cleaned up before dad gets back."

"B-Blossom, I don't feel so good..." Bubbles stumbled away from the glass and leaned against the wall. She stayed like that for a moment, then slid down it and onto the floor.

"Bubbles!"Blossom stood to rush to her side, but was interrupted by another thump behind her. She turned again and saw Buttercup on the floor, right on top of the broken glass. She moved to help her, but was overcome by a wave of dizziness and fell too. She heard a crack and felt a bolt of pain as her head hit the corner of the table.

Everything went dark.

Professor Utonium had had a good day so far, all things considered. Wal-Mart had, miraculously, not been sold out of school supplies in the girls' preferred colors, the roads were clear, and there hadn't been a line at Starbucks. That counted as a good day in this parent's book.

 

The Professor hummed a song from one of the more recent Disney films as he walked up the front steps. He took out his keys and unlocked the front door, pushing it open just as a monkey, dripping with some sort of foul smelling liquid, shot outside. It barely missed the Professor as it exited the house, screeching as it quickly disappeared from sight.

"What the- Jojo? Oh no, the girls!" Flinging the bag of notebooks and pencils aside, the Professor shot inside and down the hall. his fears only grew when he found the door to the basement open.

"Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright!" He raced down the stairs and almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw his private lab devoid of life. However the relief turned to horror when he noticed the shelf holding the one dangerous chemical had fallen, and the foul smell was much stronger than before. From where he was standing by the stairs, he could even see a black stain on the floor, behind one of the tables.

He moved towards where the spillage would be, dreading what he hoped he wouldn't find. He rounded the corner and immediately felt sick. He leaned against the table and placed a hand over his mouth.

There were the girls, his three daughters and the last of his family, lying in a puddle of Chemical X.


	3. Awakened

Buttercup woke up in her bed. For a few minutes she laid there and listened to the sounds of breakfast being made coming from the kitchen. It didn't occur to her that she wasn't supposed to be able to hear things from from downstairs up in her bedroom. She groaned, realizing it was the first day of school. She sat up and stretched, inexplicably feeling sore all over.

'Ugh. What did I do yesterday?' She rubbed her eyes and climbed down from her bed, nudging Blossom and Bubbles awake as she passed their beds. She opened the bedroom door and headed for the bathroom. Once there, she pulled out her green toothbrush and some toothpaste, but paused when she saw the mirror.

'Wait a second, something isn't right here.' She leaned in, looking closely at her reflection. Her eyes widened when she noticed that, not only were her irises green instead of their usual dark brown, but there was a faint glow in the pupils. A glow that was getting brighter the longer she looked.

'M-my eyes! They're-!' She screamed, long and loud as a beam of light suddenly burst out of her eyes and shot through the mirror. She slapped her hands over her face as she heard her sisters come running in. back away against the wall and sliding down it to a sitting position.

"Buttercup what happened?! We heard you- Oh my gosh!" Blossom ran in but stopped at the sight of the hole in the wall. Bubbles continued on to where Buttercup was sitting and crouched in front of her.

"Buttercup are you alright?" She pried her sister's hands off her face, but the brunette already had her eyes closed.

"No! Don't look at me!" Buttercup turned her head away, scared she'd eye-beam her sister in the face.

Bubbles huffed, crossing her arms and glaring down at her stubborn sister. "Do it, or I will cover your bed with my toys."

Buttercup grumbled, but slowly opened her eyes. Bubbles gasped and stumbled back when she saw them. "Blossom! Come take a look at Buttercup's eyes! They're green!"

"What?" Blossom stepped away from where she was trying to find something to sweep up the shattered mirror with and peered at Buttercup's eyes. "Holy cow! What happened Buttercup?!"

Buttercup didn't answer, instead staring at her sister's feet. "Bubbles." She said quietly. "You're flying."

Bubbles looked down and immediately started screaming. She drew her legs up to her chest and started floating higher. "Blossom!" She shrieked. "H-help me!"

"Hold on Bubbles!" Blossom reached up and grasped one of Bubbles legs. She went to pull her down, but ended up floating herself. "This was not supposed to happen! Buttercup! Stop laughing and help us!"

"Ha ha ha! No way! You both look ridicul- Woah, WOAH!" Buttercup grasped at the floor as she too began to float towards the ceiling. "Oh man, this is so not cool!" She dug her fingers into the tile, making a horrible noise as she nearly ripped it up, and managed to halt her ascent.

The three of them heard footsteps and looked to the door as the Professor came into view.

"Girls! Are you alright? I heard screaming and came... up..." He stared, first at the gaping hole in the wall and then at each of the girls. He leaned heavily against the wall with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Wha..."

"DAD!" The three of them yelled. Buttercup attempted to pull herself to him, but lost her grip on the floor and floated up to the ceiling. Blossom had more luck pushing off from the wall, but left a dent where she'd put her feet. She made it to the Professor and grabbed onto his shirt just as he started to come out of his stupor.

"Dad! What's going on? We just all started floating like we're in space or something!" She looked at him, completely panicked. He stared into space for another second, then shook himself and grabbed her arms.

"Okay, Blossom, just calm down, and put your feet on the floor." He helped her lower herself to the floor. Once she'd gotten her feet planted firmly on the floor, he let go of her arms and started to move away. She grabbed his shirt again in a panic, moving fast enough to nearly be a blur.

"No! Don't let go! I'll start floating again, I know I will."

"Blossom, I have to get your sisters down. Just, grab onto the door if you think you'll start floating again, okay?"

Blossom nodded and let go of her dad. Her feet stayed on the floor, but she grabbed onto the door anyways to be safe. The Professor stood up and went over to his other two daughters, reaching up and pulling them both down by the legs. Once on the ground, Bubbles grabbed him in a bone cracking hug and Buttercup went over to coax Blossom off of the door.

"I thought we would be stuck up there forever!" The blonde whimpered, burying her face in her dad's side while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"No, Bubbles, we would've kept floating until we went out a window and into space." Buttercup said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Bubbles just tightened her hold and started tearing up. "I don't wanna go to space! It's all dark and scary up there! " Blossom glared at Buttercup while the Professor pried his daughters arms off and crouched down in front of her.

"Bubbles, you aren't going to float off into space. Look, let's get down to my lab. I'll run some tests, and we'll figure something out. Okay?" At her nod he stood and gestured for her sisters to follow as he led them all downstairs.

Once in the lab, he cleared off one of the tables and helped Blossom up onto it. He then went over to one of his cabinets to get his equipment out. As he dug a syringe out from one of the drawers, Bubbles went over to Jojo's cage.

"Dad? Where did the monkey go?" She asked shyly.

Professor Utonium cringed. "He uh, he got outside when I came home yesterday. I was going to look for him after work." He moved back over to Blossom. "Now, this might pinch a little, but I need to draw some blood to do the tests. Just hold still, okay?"

Blossom nodded and held out her arm. The Professor grabbed it and lined the syringe up with the vein and pressed it into the skin...

Only to watch in disbelieve as the needle crumpled against it without leaving even a mark.

"Well, that's interesting." he muttered, eyes wide as he processed what happened. The girls stared at the needle.

"That is so totally cool! Me next!" Buttercup grabbed up another syringe and pulled it back to stab herself with, but Blossom snatched it out of her hand and held it up out of reach.

"Buttercup, no! This is not cool! It's terrifying! Human skin is not supposed to be that strong!" Buttercup scowled up at Blossom, who glared right back. Bubbles spoke up from where she'd hidden behind their father.

"Dad." He looked down to see her staring up at him with large, quivering blue eyes. He didn't notice Buttercup behind him making a 'shut up' motion and glaring. "Yesterday we came down here, and I let out the monkey. It got up on a shelf and knocked a chemical down. It got on all of us. Could that be what did this?"

The Professor put a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful. "Hmm, it could be. That chemical was discovered fairly recently, so we don't fully know all it can do yet." He sighed, running a hand though his hair. "If I could get a blood sample, maybe I could see how to fix this. But... Hang on." He turned back to the cabinet and dug through the drawers until he pulled out some petri dishes.

He handed one to each girl. "Here, spit in these. I can run the tests on the saliva instead."

Bubbles and Blossom each gave as lady like a spit as they could, getting a minimal amount in each of their dishes. Buttercup drew back and in one go filled her dish half way.

"Er, thanks Buttercup. But I don't think I'll need that much." The Professor said as he carefully snapped the lids on the dishes and marked them with the girls names. He placed them on his main table to examine later and turned back to the girls.

"Now, I know this is all very exciting, but you three still need to get ready for school. Go up and get dressed, while I call the principal and explain our... situation, so that he can prepare."

"What?!" Buttercup looked at him with disbelief. "Dad you can't! This counts as sick! We should take a sick day, right?"

Professor Utonium just shook his head. "No Buttercup. It's the first day of school, and you guys aren't actually sick. And no this isn't contagious because I'm still, well, normal." He sighed again, helped Blossom off the table, and herded the girls up the stairs and into the living room. "Look, just go get ready, eat some cereal or something, and I'll drive you to school, okay?"

"Yes dad." His daughters chorused. They went up to their room as their father sighed for the third time that morning and picked up the phone hanging on the wall. He had a lot of explaining to do.

 

 

Far away, in another part of town - the Townsville junkyard to be precise - a small being awoke with a splitting headache.

_'Where... am I...?'_

The figure blinked open his eyes and sat. He could hear machinery and people somewhere, yet could see nothing but towering piles of trash. He sniffed the air and immediately recoiled at the stench surrounding him.

_'This isn't home...'_

He started towards where the noises were coming from. However after walking for a few minutes, even though the noises were getting louder, he still hadn't reached the source of the noise.

_'I... remember... three humans... girls...'_

Finally, he noticed the noises getting louder. He could tell the voices apart now, and started to run eagerly towards them.

_'One of them... she let me out of the cage...'_

He found them in an area free of trash. There were two of them, one sitting in a crane and one standing next to it, talking animatedly about something he didn't understand. He also noticed a bag sitting in the cockpit. It was probably full of food, as the nice man with the white coat had brought similar bags into the white room, and they were always full of food.

_'There was a noise and then pain, such horrible pain. I had to get away.'_

He paused in the shadows of a pile, suddenly unsure of himself. What if they wouldn't share the food with him. What if they made him work for it. He didn't think he could work without eating something first.

_'Running. How long did I run. I can't remember...'_

He stepped forward anyways, looking as hopeful as possible. Maybe they would be nice and share it anyways, and then he could offer to work as thanks. Or maybe he could steal it. If he was sneaky and fast enough, they wouldn't even know he was there.

_'What happened next? Why was I running? What caused the pain? I can't remember...'_

He was almost to the crane when he bumped one of the smaller piles, knocking over a hub cap. It fell and bounced, causing a loud clatter that echoed around the clearing.

Slowly, the two humans turned to look at what caused the noise.

For a moment, the figure and humans stared at each other. And then the screaming started.

"Holy shit man! What is that thing?!" One shouted, as he climbed into the crane with the other.

"I don't know! It looks like some kind of monster! Let's get out of here!"

With a speed that shouldn't have been possible, the crane backed up and zoomed by the figure, making him trip back over the hub cap. He stared after it as it zoomed around a pile and disappeared from sight.

_'They said...'_

He looked down at the hub cap and picked it up.

_'They're lying! It can't be true!'_

He flipped it around so the somewhat cleaner side faced him, and was stunned by what he saw.

_'I can't be!'_

Green skin and fully pink eyes with black slits for pupils. And worse of all, a grossly over-sized brain protruding from the top of his skull.

_'I, I look like a- NO! I, Jojo, cannot be a'_

"Monster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter three everybody. Sorry it's a little late. I did yard work on Thursday(weed chopping!) and so was exhausted on yesterday and just didn't wanna deal with the submission stuff. But it's up now, so please enjoy!  
> Also, if y'all could please leave some reviews so I know that you actually like this story, that'd be great. ^_^


	4. Trouble

Professor Utonium sat awkwardly in the chair, looking everywhere but at Principal Kane. The Principal was a shorter, plump man with greying hair and a kind face. He was known to listen to and be fair with the students, and as a result many of them trusted him enough to go to him with their problems.

Finally, the Principal cleared his throat to draw the Professor's attention away from the ceiling.

"Well, Professor, you should know why we called you here." He started. "It's about your girls. Now, as thankful as we are for you warning, it was rather... uninformative about what sort of incidents we would be facing."

The Professor just groaned as his worst fear was confirmed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but... What did they do?"

"Well, all in all, it wasn't too serious. Just a couple of ripped out locker doors and crushed door knobs. At least until lunchtime came. And, well this happens every year you see, without fail, but some kid called a food fight. And apparently one of your girls got hit with some mashed potatoes, or pudding or some such, and well..." He trailed off helplessly with a shrug. Vice Principal Martin - a tall, thin older woman with blond hair pulled back in a tight bun - came around to the Professor's side of the desk.

"To put it bluntly Professor, your three daughters totally destroyed the cafeteria." She gave him a stern look. "Now, I understand that your girls underwent some changes as a result of the lab accident yesterday, and they don't know their own strength anymore. But that does not excuse their behavior today."

The Professor winced. "Was anybody hurt?" He asked, hoping they'd had enough control to keep from killing anybody.

The Principal sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Thankfully, no. But according to witnesses there were more than a few close calls. And multiple forks, spoons, and lunch trays embedded in the walls."

The Professor gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. And, er, sorry about the walls. I can pay for them if you need me to." He reached to pull his checkbook out of his pocket, but the Principal held up a hand.

"There's no need for that Professor. The school actually has a budget for this sort of thing. It's what's necessary when you put almost a thousand children in one building. All we ask is that you take the girls home for the rest of the day, maybe let them calm down a bit. Buttercup especially was rather... rowdy, when the fight ended."

"Of course, Principal Kane. And, thank you for being so understanding. I know it's difficult trying to keep kids in line when they're normal, much less when they can tear doors of their hinges and fly." The professor stood, not missing the pitying looks he received from the other two adults.

"You have my sympathies, Professor. Good day, and good luck with your girls." He gave a nod and turned back to his paperwork. The Professor wasted no time in leaving the Principal's Office. He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door, then changed his face to a strict parental expression and walked over to his three daughters.

They were all covered in various foods from the fight, but they each wore a different expression.

Blossom looked guilty and was slumped in her seat staring at the floor, most likely worried about her permanent record. The redhead and never been in trouble at school before, so this was a whole new experience for her.

Buttercup on the other hand looked almost proud of what had happened in the cafeteria. She had been talking excitedly about how she'd gotten a banana stuck in the ceiling when the Professor had approached. Being in trouble, at school or at home, was far from new to her.

Bubbles looked as though she might start crying. Like Blossom, she'd never gotten in trouble at school, so she didn't know what would happen. Poor thing likely thought she'd gotten suspended or some such.

The Professor stood in front of the girls and stared down at them. They stared back. Finally he sighed and motioned them through the door. The got up and walked out to the car, their father following behind to make sure nobody tried to run off.

Once in the car, he made sure everyone was all buckled up then started the drive back home. About halfway there, Bubbles spoke up with a question.

"Dad? Are you mad at us?" She asked meekly,meeting his eyes through the rear-view mirror.

Professor Utonium sighed. "No Bubbles, I'm not mad. Disappointed that you got into a food fight and used your powers, but I'm not mad."

"Oh..." She trailed off, looking out the window to her left. Blossom, seated in the middle, stared down at her hands while Buttercup glared out her window. The Professor sighed again, wondering how it had gone so wrong, and tried to fix it.

"Look, girls, I know this is hard for you. The accident, the move, everything that happened before that. But it will get better. You'll make new friends, and I'm already working on a cure for your powers. Things will be back to normal in time, you'll see." He stopped at a red light and turned in his seat to smile at them, but only Blossom smiled back, and only for a second. The Professor turned back around in time for the light to turn green and continued down the road. The rest of the drive home was silent.

 

The Professor unlocked the door for them, then immediately turned around and went back to the car. "Okay, I've gotta go back to work now. You girls be good, and don't leave the house. I'll try and be back before dinner."

He got in the car and waved, then drove back off down the road to the lab where he worked. The girls went inside and Blossom locked the door behind them.

"Now what?" Bubbles asked as Buttercup started peeling off her hoodie while Blossom headed upstairs.

"Now, we take a shower. I love eating food, not wearing it. Whew, the hat's still clean." She placed the hat carefully on the coffee table, then went upstairs to get clean clothes. Bubbles followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind.

Once the girls had showered and donned clean clothes, they went to the kitchen to get some food to eat. After finishing her lunch, Blossom pulled out her schoolwork to get started on the homework they'd been assigned that morning. Buttercup groaned, letting her head flop over the back of the chair.

"Aw man, you're already doing that? Why? S'not like they're gonna let us back in after the food fight." She ate another handful of chips and glared up at the ceiling.

"While you might think that now, Buttercup, Principal Kane said that these fights happen every year and nobody has been expelled from them. At worst, we'll get suspended for a few days, but I really doubt that too. No matter what though, we have to do our homework so we don't fall behind. Bubbles, go get your bag and I'll help you with whatever you don't understand."

Bubbles nodded and ran to the living room, returning just a second later with her bag. She sat back down at the table and pulled out her books. Buttercup just scoffed, and Blossom gave her a look.

"Alright, geez. Don't do the 'Mom Look'. I'll go get my stuff." She ran and got her stuff too, returning quickly so she could get it over with.

As they worked though, Bubbles noticed that Buttercup was actually doing her homework. Normally she'd only do a few problems, then ignore it and mess around until Blossom yelled at her to finish.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Buttercup just scoffed, not looking up from her work.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're doing your homework."

Buttercups eyes went wide and she leaped out of her seat, knocking the chair over as she shot into the air. "Holy cow! You're right!" Blossom looked up at the noise. She reached over and picked up her sister's worksheet, looking it over.

"Wow, Buttercup. And you got them all right, too. Let me see yours, Bubbles." Bubbles handed her sister her work, and watched as she looked it over. "Bubbles, yours is right too. You got all of the questions on here correct." Blossom looked almost awed. "You two have never done that before."

Buttercup meanwhile had finished her existential crisis and managed to get her feet back on the floor. "So, what happened here? Did that black stuff make us all super smart too?"Blossom shook her head.

"No, but I think it increased our memory recall. Because now that I think about it, I can remember what was on the radio when we went to school this morning." Blossom stared off into the distance. Buttercup nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, and I can remember what the math teacher , Mrs. Brine, said this morning at the start of class. And I never remember what the teachers say. Or their names." Suddenly she grabbed the sides of her head and fell to her knees, looking freaked out. "Holy cow! I'm turning into a nerd! Noooooo!"

Blossom just rolled her eyes and gave Bubbles back her homework. She just looked at it, brow furrowed. "Do you think we should tell dad about this Blossom?"

Blossom nodded. "Of course we should. We have to tell him everything we notice that's different, so he can figure out a cure for this. We could be stuck like this for the rest of our lives otherwise."

Buttercup picked up her chair and sat down again, leaning back and propping her feet up on the table. "I don't know Blossom, I kinda like this. I mean once we learn how to control it, we would be really awesome. Like... Superheroes!" She leaned forward suddenly, slamming her feet back on the floor and making a horrid cracking noise.

"You mean we could be superheroes? Like, the kind that save kittens from trees and put out fires?" Bubbles looked almost excited at the prospect, clapping her hands together and smiling wide.

"No! Like beating up bad guys and breaking up crime rings and stuff! Like on Batman!" Buttercup swung her arm around in an exaggerated motion, now looking just as excited. Blossom caught her arm however, and glared.

"No! We are not superheroes! We're just three eleven year old girls who got into a lab accident. We're not even in high-school yet."

Buttercup opened her mouth to respond, but they were caught off guard by the sound of an explosion coming from outside. They turned and looked out the kitchen window, catching a thin trail of smoke out in the distance. Buttercup smirked and pulled her arm out of Blossom's hand.

"As our first act of superheroes," she declared, standing up and striding over to the door, "we are going to go check out that explosion."

Bubbles got up to follow her, but Blossom stayed seated. "Buttercup, no! Dad told us to stay here while he was gone."

Buttercup just scoffed and walked out. Bubbles gave Blossom an apologetic look. "Sorry Blossom, but what if someone was hurt? We might be the only ones who heard that,so we have to go check it out. Sorry." She hurried out after Buttercup, looking a little reluctant, but also excited.

Blossom sat alone in the kitchen for another moment, then sighed and followed her sisters out the door, making sure to grab the spare key on her way. "Wait for me you two! There's no way I'm letting you go out there alone. Who knows what we'll find."


	5. A Chance Meeting

Faster than most humans could see, the girls sprinted down the road, dodging and weaving through the traffic like it wasn't even there. They followed the smoke, and soon came to the Townsville city dump.

"Woo! I am so doing that at soccer tryouts!" Buttercup declared loudly as they slid to a stop at the entrance. Blossom just sighed and looked for an opening in the fence. After a few minutes of searching, though, she couldn't find one.

"Looks like we'll have to climb it, girls." She said, approaching the base of the fence and beginning to climb. Bubbles followed her, while Buttercup took a flying leap onto the fence and climbed up that way.

Once inside the junkyard, they realized they had a problem; they couldn't see the smoke anymore. The last time they could see it was a few blocks away, when they'd realized it was coming from the junkyard. Now that they were so close, they couldn't see it over the towering piles of junk.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Buttercup asked, kicking a loose can in frustration.

"Start looking, I guess." Blossom sighed quietly and went off in one direction. Her sisters each went off in other directions, splitting up to cover more ground.

 

 

Jojo sat up, groaning and rubbing his head. "Another one bites the dust. I, Jojo, will never be able to complete this machine. At this rate, the machine will never be done!" He coughed, and waved away the black smoke that surrounded him. "Ah well, nothing more to do than try again, I suppose."

"Hey! I found the smoke! It's coming from a _huge_ crater! And it looks like there's someone in it, too!"

A voice! Young, female, and vaguely familiar. But this was no time to search for lost memories! Jojo hurriedly climbed out of the crater and ran for cover, hiding in an old, beat up box near by.

"Hurry up! He's trying to run away!" Footsteps sounded behind him, followed by more as another voice answered back, this one also familiar.

"Just hold up Buttercup! We're coming!" He crouched at the back of the box as they approached, keeping an eye on their feet as the gathered around the opening.

"They went in there. I think it's a kid. They were too small to be an adult." Jojo nearly growled at her words, but stayed quiet. He tried to back up further and, when he found he couldn't, pulled the paper bag covering his brain down more as one of them leaned down to look into the box. She peered in, blond pigtails swaying in the slight breeze, while the other two backed up a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, a kind smile on her face. "Come on out. We won't bite."

"No. But you would run." He told them, voice still hoarse from the smoke. The blonde girl frowned and got down on her knees.

"No we won't, silly. You're probably really nice, and we don't run from nice people."

"No, I am not nice. I am a monster!" He leap out of the box and made the scariest face he could. The girl in front of the box fell backwards in surprise, but other than that there was no reaction.

"Eh, would've been scarier in the dark." The brunette shrugged, and folded her arms behind her head.

"I agree with Buttercup. I've seen scarier things on YouTube than that." The redheaded girl said, helping the blonde stand up.

"I don't know. I think you're just too cute to be scary." She giggled, leaning down to pat the "monster" on the head. He drew back on instinct, tugging the bag down a little more.

"You, you are not scared of me?" He looked almost hopeful. At their nods of agreement, he smiled widely. "This is a great day! You, you three are the first to not run! You remained when all others ran away at the sight of my face!"

The girls stared as he danced around in joy. "Uh, are you okay?" The brunette asked in concern.

"Oh yes, yes! Fantastic!" He waved her off, then paused. "Er, tell me, what are your names, anyways?"

The redheaded girl with light red eyes stepped forward"My name's Blossom. And these are my sisters Bubbles," She indicated the blonde girl with light blue eyes, "and Buttercup." She gestured to the brunette with the light green eyes. "What about you? Do you have a name?"

"Of course Blossom. I, am Jojo! Smartest being on Earth, and inventor of a machine that will make the whole world a better place!" He noticed their skeptical looks. "What? Do you not want the world to be a better place?"

"Well, we do. It's just that we don't think you can do that with one machine." Bubbles said sheepishly.

"It does seem like a pretty big ambition." Blossom conceded. "How far along are you?"

It was Jojo's turn to look sheepish. "Er, not very far. The lack of suitable materials creates complications, which prevent me from leaving the planning stages and moving onward to the building stages. The junk is unsuited for building the machine, and so it keeps me from proceeding."

"Why not just go get the stuff you need, then?" Buttercup asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"I try, but the people see my face and flee in terror. You three are the only ones who haven't." He looked thoughtful. "Wait! That's it! You can go and get the materials!" He looked pleased with the idea, while the sisters looked at each other with apprehension.

"Uh, we'd love to help, Mr. Jojo, but we kind of can't." Bubbles explained. "You see, there was an accident yesterday, and some of our dad's chemicals got on us, and well..." She trailed off and Buttercup spoke up.

"We got superpowers. We can fly, run fast, shoot lasers, make bananas get stuck in ceilings! Y'know, all the cool stuff that heroes can do." She did some cool action poses while Jojo's eyes widened.

"You are superheroes? That is much better, for you can definitely get the materials I require. It will be easy for you." He looked so gleeful at the prospect that it made Blossom feel bad for having to say no.

"I'm sorry Jojo, but dad wouldn't want us to use our powers like that. We're already in trouble for destroying... something, and we might get in more trouble if we help you. I'm really sorry, Jojo."

The monkey looked disappointed for a moment, then waved her off. "I understand. It is important to do as your elders say, for they have wisdom and experience. Go back to your father. I will remain, and try again to build my machine. For that is what I must do to make the world a better place."

"Okay Jojo. Thanks, and goodbye" Blossom turned to go, her sisters following and saying their own goodbyes.

"Bye dude."

"Bye bye Mr. Jojo. Maybe we can come back and visit you later!"

Jojo waved at the girls as they left, then sighed. _'I, Jojo, must have them work for me. With them on my side, I can complete my machine, and take over the world!'_

 

 

The run back wasn't as fun or exciting as when they left, although they still made it home in record time. Blossom unlocked the door so they could get in, and they all went back to the kitchen to get some food.

"Well," Blossom started after they'd each made a sandwich. "at least we know that nobody got hurt in the explosion."

Buttercup grunted through a mouthful of food, then swallowed. "I can't believe I followed you out of there. Finally the chance to do something cool with our powers, and I let it go to waste." She tore another bite out of her sandwich and glared at the floor as she chewed.

Blossom sighed. "Well I'm sorry Buttercup, but I don't trust that monkey."

"Why not Blossom? He seemed nice to me." Bubbles spoke up, taking a sip of juice.

"Well for one, he's a monkey. For another, that 'Make the world a better place machine'? It's impossible! You can't just make the world a better place like that! If you could, the world would already BE a better place, thanks to one of the may other inventors out there!" She took another bite of her sandwich and chewed almost angrily.

Bubbles reached over and patted her sister on the arm. "Come on Blossom, don't be upset. Maybe Mr. Jojo really can make the world a better place with a machine."

"Yeah. Maybe it makes the internet better or will let us travel to space or something." At her sisters' looks, Buttercup shrugged. "What? The internet here really sucks, and space is cool. I wanna go there someday."

Blossom sighed. "I know you do Buttercup. But first, you have to finish your homework." This was met with groans from her sisters. "No buts. It's going to be time to make dinner soon, and we have to finish our homework first. You know the rules."

Buttercup grumbled, but she and Bubbles grabbed up their work sheets and started on the homework anyways. Blossom located her own sheet and started on it, tackling the questions with a speed she hadn't had before.

An hour later, they were finished with their homework. Buttercup started getting ingredients for the night's dinner, while Blossom and Bubbles cleared the table of their homework. They were nearly finished when the Professor came home.

"Girls? I'm home." He greeted, dropping his briefcase by the door.

"We're in the kitchen!" Bubbles yelled back in response. The Professor went into the kitchen and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm, something smells good. What are you girls making?" He asked, moving over to where Buttercup was stirring a pot.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." She answered, moving to block him from getting too close. "Blossom, check on the meatballs. And Bubbles, would you please finish setting the table already? The food's nearly done and there aren't any plates! Dad, why don't you go sit down and wait, okay?"

"On it!" Her sisters answered, rushing to their assigned duties. The Professor just chuckled, sitting at the table once Bubbles had set it. "Wow, you three really went all out with this."

"Of course Daddy." Bubbles answered. "It's because we don't want you to be mad!" She was elbowed in the side by Blossom as she passed by with the pan of meatballs. "Ow! Uh, I mean because we love you! Yep! Forget the other thing I said." She gave him an innocent smile while her sisters face-palmed behind her.

"Bubbles, I'm not mad." The Professor said, glancing at Blossom and Buttercup. "In fact, what happened is technically my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you three to go to school before you were ready." He looked down at his plate. "I'm sorry."

Bubbles went over and hugged him. "It's okay Dad. We understand. But hey, tomorrow's a new day, right?"

Blossom set a large container of sauce and meatballs on the table and took her seat. "Bubbles is right. Today was just a bad one, and tomorrow will be better. Now I think you should get ready to eat."

As Bubbles rushed to her seat, Buttercup came in with a large bowl of noodles. "Okay everybody, food's on!" She set the bowl on the table and took her place. The Professor stared.

"Wow, girls, how much food did you make?" He watched as they each practically filled their plates with spaghetti, hoping he wouldn't have a lot of leftovers. _'It must be because of their powers. Their bodies must need a lot more energy because of them.'_

"Enough." Buttercup answered around a mouthful of noodles.

"Blossom waited until she'd swallowed before answering. "Sorry, Dad, but we're _really_ hungry. I guess we got carried away." She looked away with a blush, then quickly ate another meatball.

The Professor waved her off. "It's okay girls, so long as it tastes good. We have plenty of space in the fridge for leftovers."

The girls nodded and continued eating. The Professor was lucky to get even one serving of spaghetti, as his daughters ate fast and kept trying to take more. Eventually though, they had finished it off and started cleaning up the dishes.

 

 

That night, after making sure the girls had gone to bed, Professor Utonium laid in his own too big bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking over the day's events.

He'd spent his time in the lab researching a cure for the girls powers, and he thought he might have a lead. He'd managed to create a neutralizer. The only problem was that it might have unintended side effects, so it would need testing.

_'If only Jojo hadn't run off. I really could've used his help with this.'_

He rolled over and stared at the empty half of the bed. He reached and touched the pillow there gently, as if making sure it was still there.

_'And I could use your help too, Emma.'_

He sighed and rolled back, facing the wall, and away from the other half of the bed.

_'The girls are right, tomorrow's a new day, and everything will be fine.'_


	6. A Change of Hearts

The next morning was calmer than yesterday's. Nobody laser beamed the bathroom mirror, or floated up to the ceiling this time. The girls got dressed, had breakfast with their father, and then he drove them to school.

And that's when the trouble started.

As the girls walked to their lockers, they noticed that most of the other students pressed against the walls and out of they way. Some even ducked into empty classrooms and waited until they'd left before coming back out. When they'd reached their lockers, Bubbles said hi to a boy next to hers and he nearly jumped out of his skin before fleeing.

"What do you think that's about?" Buttercup asked as she dug around in her locker, looking for her books. Blossom sighed, looking through her own locker so her sisters couldn't see her frown.

"I don't know Buttercup. Maybe it's nothing?" She winced at how lame it sounded. Obviously it was something, or the whole student body wouldn't be acting like that. She looked over at Bubbles, who was still staring down the hall where the boy went, and hoped that for once she wouldn't be so observant.

They continued on to their first class, math with Mrs. Brine, and sat at their desks. Mrs. Brine was a plump woman with a pinched face. According to the older students, she was the strictest teacher in the school, but also the best at explaining the material. If there was a concept someone in class didn't understand, she made sure everyone understood it by the end of the lesson. She also had a low tolerance for bullies, and would give out harsh punishments to anyone she caught bullying.

"Okay class," she started, standing up from her desk and moving to the whiteboard. "since we did introductions yesterday, and they took up the entire lesson, thanks to a certain someone." She glared at a brunet boy seated at the back, who sunk low in his seat. "Today we will start the actual material." As she began the lesson, Blossom heard a small scraping sound coming from her right. Glancing over, she noticed the student sitting next to her had moved their desk about three inches to the right. She turned back to her notes quickly, her face burning for some unknown reason.

However as the lesson continued, she heard more and more desks scraping against the floor as the other students slowly moved them away from where Blossom and her sisters were. By the time Mrs. Brine turned around to take questions, there was a good three foot radius around each of the girls.

"Class, you move your desks back to their proper positions this instant." She said firmly. One girls near the front raised her hand and, when she was called on, spoke in almost a squeak.

"B-but Mrs. Brine, those are the girls that destroyed the cafeteria." She shot a quick, nervous glance towards Buttercup, who had done the most damage yesterday. She glared back. "I don't think anybody wants to sit near them."

"Be that as it may, in my class you sit at your assigned seats, in their proper positions. You will NOT move the desks, no matter the circumstance, or you WILL get detention!" She brought her ruler down hard on her desk, making everyone jump. "Do I make myself clear?" The class nodded eagerly, not wanting her wrath brought down on their heads. "Then move those desks back this instant!"

The room was filled with scraping noises as the desks were moved back, although the students sitting closest to the Utonium girls leaned away from them. Mrs. Brine nodded in approval.

"Very good, class. Now, as I was saying..."

And it was like that in every class. The students would shrink away, move their desks, or even send the girls hateful glares. Some teachers would notice like Mrs. Brine had and try and put a stop to it. The rest seemed either oblivious, or they were ignoring it and letting the students work it out among themselves. The real problem, however, came at lunch time.

As the cafeteria was still being repaired, this meant the students had to take their lunch to eat either outside, or in an empty classroom. Most students had brought lunch from home, but there were a few who hadn't. And the girls noticed this.

"Blossom, why doesn't he have any lunch?" Bubbles asked quietly, pointing at a girl with with short blonde hair. Blossom responded at an equal volume, not wanting to embarrass the kid.

"Well, her parents probably can't afford to feed her lunch, so she got it from the school. With the cafeteria destroyed, she can't get any until she gets home later."

Bubbles was silent for a moment, then brightened up. "I know. I'll go offer her some of mine. That way she won't go hungry." She smiled and got up, skipping across the room to the girl and holding out her bag of food to her, talking animatedly.

Blossom and Buttercup continued to eat their own lunch, when Bubbles suddenly turned and sprinted out of the room. They shared a look, then quickly got up and followed her out. After some searching, they managed to find her in the girls bathroom, crying quietly.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Blossom asked through the stall door.

"What happened, and who do I need to pound for this?" Buttercup said, slamming a fist into her open palm and glaring fiercely. She stopped when the stall door slammed open and Bubbles catapulted herself into Blossom's arms.

"S-s-s-she said- she said that we-t-that we were monsters!" She explained between sobs. "A-a-and that we shouldn't be allowed in the school, be-b-because we'll just hurt someone." She let loose a loud wail and buried her face in Blossom's shirt while Buttercup's glare hardened.

"I'm going to kill that little whiner!" Buttercup started towards the door, but was pulled back quickly by Blossom as she tried to comfort Bubbles.

"It's okay Bubbles. She didn't mean it. She's just a little upset right now." She rubbed her sister's back, hoping it would calm her.

Bubbles just sniffed. "I-i-it's not just her. Everyone's been giving us weird looks, a-and acting like we're g-g-g-gonna attack them or something." She let out another sob. "W-why do they hate us?"

"Because they have nothing better to do." Buttercup huffed from where she was leaning against the wall. Blossom glared at her, but was ignored. "Once this blows over they'll go back to their video-games and TV shows and card-games. You'll see." She glared at the floor, scuffing her shoe against the tile. "Now come on. Lunch is almost over, and I'm still hungry." And with that she left the bathroom, leaving Blossom and Bubbles alone.

Buttercup walked back to the classroom they'd left their food in, but as she turned into the room she paused in horror and shock.

The brown paper bags she'd packed their lunch in had been torn apart, and the food was strewn everywhere. Some of the kids looked guilty or horrified, but the others, who were still flinging food everywhere, were unrepentant.

Buttercup gave an enraged cry and turned, punching a locker so hard she tore a hole in it. The kids in the classroom jumped in fright, staring at the brunette with wide eyes as they cowered back. Buttercup gave them all a death-glare, then stalked off to where her next class would be.

For the rest of the school day, Buttercup glared at whatever desk she sat at, or at the floor as she traveled between classrooms. She didn't talk to anyone, not even her sisters. Blossom and Bubbles, once Bubbles had calmed down, were much the same. Only Blossom's face was blank, and Bubbles looked as though she'd start crying if anyone so much as looked wrong at her.

Finally, though, the school day ended and they could go home. Professor Utonium picked them up, chattering on about how close he was to making a cure as he drove them home. Once back at the house, the girls went up to their room to start on their homework while the Professor went down to his lab to continue work on the cure.

The girls sat together in silence, staring at their notebooks and worksheets. Bubbles was letting out choked sobs while Blossom sat still as a statue, staring at her open notebook with a blank expression. Buttercup was glaring at the wall, gripping her pencil tightly enough that it soon snapped. The sound seemed to wake them from their stupor.

"W-what are we going to do?" Bubbles asked, wiping away her tears while Buttercup threw the broken pencil at the wall, embedding the pieces in it. Blossom just folded her arms at the table and sank her head into them.

"I don't know Bubbles. This seems so... hopeless."

"Ugh, listen to you." Buttercup stood up and started pacing. "We gotta do something! Maybe, something... show them that our powers aren't that bad..." She trailed off, deep in thought. But Blossom perked up a little.

"Jojo..." She muttered. Her sisters turned to her in confusion.

"W-what?" Bubbles asked, sniffing a little.

"Jojo's machine." Blossom stood up looking determined. "He said it would help make the world a better place, right?" At her sisters' nods she continued. "Then lets help him build it."

Buttercup scoffed. "What?! But you said yesterday that it was a bad idea, and you didn't trust him!"

Blossom just glared back. "That was before today." She sighed. "Look, it's just our classmates for now, but they've no doubt told their parents, or even filmed us yesterday and put the videos online. The point is, unless we want the whole city to treat us like this, we need to show them that we're not that bad. And Jojo can help us do that." She walked over to one of the three big windows in their room and opened it. "Are you with me girls?"

Bubbles sniffed again, then got up and went over to the window. "I am. They'll like us for sure if we can do this. What about you, Buttercup?"

Buttercup looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged and joined her sisters by the window. "Eh, why not? It could be fun."

The sisters grabbed each others' hands, then leaped out of the window. They landed and immediately took off running for the Townsville Dump where Jojo, and their chance at being treated with respect, waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter six. Plot's moving along, stuff is happening, and things are starting to get tense. Please leave a comment telling me what you think. (And I know there are people reading this. I live on comments!)


	7. A Day to Regret

The next two weeks passed by in a blur for the girls. Every day they would wake up and go to school, just like normal. However, they would have to endure bullying by most of their classmates. While a few were nice - like Mitch, the brunet boy from their math class - it didn't make up for the others.

Their dad would bring them home from school, but then would go down to his lab to work on the cure. The girls, now free of supervision, would head for the volcano Jojo had chosen as the base for the machine.

"It will need huge amounts of power to even turn on. The geothermal energy provided by the volcano is exactly what we need." He had said when Buttercup questioned the wisdom of this decision. "The building we will build to house it will be heat and fire proof, of course, so it will be perfectly safe. No worries."

The genius monkey would give them a task they could do with their powers, or set them to training their powers while he worked. Occasionally, he would help them with their homework during breaks when a needed program was downloading.

Soon though, the dome was finished and the machine was built. The girls and monkey stood in the main lab area the machine was housed in. Jojo was comparing it to the blueprints while the girls finished up the last of their homework before the weekend.

"Girls," He started in a proud voice. "this is the greatest thing to have ever been built. Nothing else built has or will ever be greater!" He turned to them, a large, proud smile on his face. "Tomorrow, we will activate this machine, and the world shall become a better place!" He struck a pose and the girls clapped.

"We are gonna be so famous!" Buttercup said, leaping into the air to do loops.

"Finally, the other kids will stop destroying our stuff." Blossom muttered, not looking up from her worksheet as she scribbled down a few more answers.

"And everybody will love us! Right, Jojo?" Bubbles asked shyly. The monkey nodded, his proud smile replaced with an encouraging one.

"Yes, of course they will sweet little Bubbles. The four of us shall be known throughout the planet as the ones who changed the world for the better. All shall know us, and none shall forget us." He clapped his hands together eagerly, excited to get on with the project.

The girls were excited too. "What do you need us to do now, Jojo?" Bubbles asked.

"Nothing. You will be needed tomorrow, as that is when we will present the machine, but for today you must go home. Finish your studies, eat your dinner with your father, and get some rest. For tomorrow, is when the machine activates, and we will make the world a better place. Head to City Hall with your father in the morning, so that he may witness the glory of our machine."

The girls nodded and collected their things, waving to Jojo as they flew through one of the windows installed just for the girls to use. It was quicker than trying to navigate the maze of halls that made up the rest of the facility.

"Bye Jojo."

"See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night Jojo!"

Jojo waved back happily, though he grew serious after the girls were out of sight. He walked over to one of the lab tables and picked up a syringe. He stuck it into his arm and collected a blood sample. He placed the sample in a tube, then put the tube inside a machine by the computer.

While the sample was scanned, he walked around the lab and inspected each of the glass tubes carefully for any cracks or holes. Eventually the computer beeped that it was finished, and Jojo hurried back over to it to read the results. Among the list of chemicals making up his blood, there was only one at the end he was interested in. An alert that was slowly blinking red.

_Unknown compound detected._

He pressed on the alert, bringing up a small menu.

_Extract and replicate?_

_Y/N_

Jojo selected 'Yes' then looked at the clock in the corner of the display.

"8:17 P.M. Perfect, the zoo will be empty by now, and everyone will have gone home." He rubbed his hands together, then opened up a drawer and pulled out a dart gun and some clips of special darts. He pulled on his brown overcoat and a tall hat, took a hidden elevator down to the base of the volcano. As soon as he'd exited it, he began to sneak his way through the city to the zoo.

Soon, he found himself standing outside the tall iron gates of the zoo. He scaled them quickly and headed straight for the monkey house. He approached the first cage, which held a giant silver back gorilla, aimed his dart gun, and fired.

***PPGR***

***PPGR***

***PPGR***

The next day dawned bright and sunny, and the three Utonium sisters woke with the sun. They got dressed with the speed that could only come from excitment then rushed down to their father's room to wake him.

"Dad! Dad!"

Wake up! Something important is happening today!"

"And we need to get to City Hall right away!"

Professor Utonium woke up and looked blearily at his three daughters staring down at him. "Wha...?"

He barely resisted as they pulled him out of bed, set him on his feet, and pushed him towards the closet. "Hurry up and get dressed. We'll make breakfast." And with that, they were gone.

The Professor stared at the closed bedroom door for a moment, the turned to his closet to get dressed. _'Might as well see what the girls have for me...'_

He dressed and went downstairs to find a bowl of his favorite cereal sitting on the table. He looked to the sink to see three Bubbles putting three larger bowls in the dishwasher. Suddenly someone pushed him over to the table and shoved him in the chair.

"Hurry up and eat so we can get going!" That was Buttercup's voice. He felt a gust of air as she zoomed off to finish getting ready. The Professor just smiled and stated eating, pleased to see his daughters excited about something. The last time they'd been like this had been about two months before the move, when they were going to the fair in town. That had been a day.

The second he'd finished his last spoonful of cereal and drunk the last of his milk, Bubbles had snatched up the dirty dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front door.

"Oh Daddy, you're gonna love what we've done." She told him, pulling him to the car and the zooming around to the back.

"Yeah!" Buttercup whooped as they all climbed in. "See, we met this monkey in the junkyard, and he said that he designed a machine to make the world a better place."

"But he couldn't actually build it on his own." Blossom interjected as they drove down the road. "So after thinking it over a bit, we decided to help him."

"And he helped us, too." Bubbles spoke up. "He's why we have better control over our powers now. And why our grades are up, because he is really good at math and science."

"W-wow girls. T-that's um..." The Professor peered out the windshield, unsure of what to say. He hadn't notice them leaving the house, nor anyone coming over, especially not a monkey. But then again, he had been spending a lot of time down in the lab recently.

As they continued on, though, the family began to notice something weird. For one, nobody was out. Normally by this time, even on a Saturday, there would be people heading to work, either in cars or on foot. And for another, the closer they got to City Hall, the more destruction they noticed.

Empty vehicles and giant cracks covered the road while dropped belongings littered the sidewalks. As they drove closer to City Hall, the girls found they could hear screaming. Soon, the Professor could hear it too as they came up to a mob of people.

The "mob", as it were, was full of screaming, panicking people and surrounded on all sides by what seemed to be various species of primates. The Professor stopped the car and the family got out, having to continue on foot. When the monkeys saw the girls, they forced the crowd to split so the family could get to the front. Once they'd made it through the crowd, they saw Jojo waiting next to a tied up Mayor and wearing a strange outfit.

Jojo grinned when he saw them and motioned the girls up. With a last, confused look back at their father, they joined the monkey super-genius on the steps of City Hall.

"Jojo, what IS all this?" Blossom asked quietly as the other monkeys made the people quiet down. But Jojo just waved her off and picked up a microphone, tapping it and facing his audience with a smile.

"Hello good citizens of Townsville!" He greeted, voice echoing back from the speakers placed around the plaza. "You may be wondering exactly what is happening in the city. What is happening is greatness!" He began to pace while the girls stepped back.

"You, great people, shun anyone who is different. I know this from the way you have treated me, and these three precious girls. We have been attacked! Shunned! Made fun of! Well no more!" He stopped in the center of the stage like area and spread his arms wide. "Today that all changes! For I have created an army, and with it, we shall take over the world!"

All the other monkeys screeched their approval while the girls backed up further.

"This can't be happening." Bubbles muttered, sounding on the verge of tears. "It has to be a nightmare. Today hasn't happened yet, r-right Blossom?"

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream. It has to be! This can't be real!" Buttercup looked out at the people. Most were screaming or panicking again, but a few were glaring at the girls and monkey on the stage.

"Jojo, what are you doing?!" Blossom asked the monkey in desperation.

"It is simple Blossom; I am making the world a better place, just like I said I would." He watched almost with pride as his army started to round people up, forcing them into a tightly packed group.

Blossom opened her mouth to reply, when she saw the Professor climbing the steps. "Dad!" She ran over to him, her sisters following.

"Girls, what have you done?" He asked, looking back at the people.

"W-we didn't want this! He never said it would be this!" Blossom tried to defend themselves. "He just said it would make the world a better place."

"Please, you have to believe us!" Buttercup plead with him. "We didn't know!"

There was a pause while Professor Utonium stared at the crowd.

"Y-you do believe us, right?" Bubbles asked timidly, having ducked behind her sisters.

The Professor sighed and hung his head, looking lost. "I don't know what to believe, anymore."

The girls took several steps back, staring in shock. Bubbles let out a few choked sobs and Buttercup started shaking. Only Blossom stood absolutely still and silent, until a high pitched whine started. As it climbed in volume, the Professor, Jojo, and several others backed away from the girls as they started to glow. Utonium hesitantly reached out a hand to them.

"G-girls...?"

Without warning, the girls shot into the air, leaving a shock wave behind that blew out the windows of every building on the block and knocked everyone down. The Professor scrambled to his feet and shouted after them as they flew out of sight.

"Girls!"


	8. Fix Your Mistakes

**Fix Your Mistakes**

Jojo watched as the girls flew away, his smiling dropping to a frown. "Well that's just great! Now I am going to have to track them down so they can be here for our coronation." He grumbled to himself as he turned back to the crowd.

His monkey army was making quick work of gathering the citizens up. He had given them strict orders not to hurt anyone, but they could destroy whatever they liked so morale would stay high. After all, you can't do anything with an unhappy army.

"Yes my monkey army. Gather the citizens. For my time of ruling draws near and I want EVERYONE to see it!" He gave a dark chuckle, but stopped when his army suddenly halted and a baboon pointed at him.

"Hang on a second! Why does HE get to rule?"

 

 

Up in space, on a small asteroid floating close to the Earth, three girls sat.

One was curled into a ball on the ground, crying softly. One was punching the rocks, enraged screams sounding out every few minutes. And the last was simply sitting there, staring up at the planet they'd fled from.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, then Buttercup threw a rock at Blossom's head.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed as Blossom slowly turned her head to look at her sister, expression still blank.

"Well?! Say something!" Buttercup tossed more rocks, which Blossom ignored even as they pelted her face. "You're the one who decided we should help that stupid monkey!"

Blossom stared at her enraged sister for another moment, then turned back to stare up at the Earth again.

Buttercup let out an enraged cry and tackled Blossom to the ground. As they rolled around, Bubbles, who had been watching them, started wailing again.

"S-stop fighting! I want to go home!" She buried her face in her hands as Buttercup threw Blossom away and started towards Bubbles.

"What are you crying for?! Stop it!" She paused a few feet in front of her, still yelling. "We can't ever go home! We're considered monsters there! Just. Like. JOJO!"

There was a pause where Bubbles stared at Buttercup for a moment, then she started crying again. "I-I don't want to be a MONSTER!"

Buttercup let out a piercing scream and dropped to the ground, punching it with all her strength. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

 

 

"This is all YOUR fault! Not mine, yours." Jojo muttered as he grabbed Professor Utonium's arm and hauled him up the steps. His plan was a complete mess, someone had to take the blame for it, and it wasn't going to be him. Besides, if the Professor hadn't upset the girls, then they'd be here to help put his army back in line.

Somehow, his army had managed to steal his clothes and even make their own weapons. Now they were fighting each other over the "right" to rule the world. He turned and caught a bomb thrown his way just as they made it to the door. He stared at it for a moment in surprise, then threw it back.  
"This is the worst day ever."

 

 

_'This is the worst day ever...'_ Blossom thought. She gone back to sitting and staring up at the planet. She'd not wanted to move from where Buttercup had thrown her, so she'd simply rolled onto her back and stared at what she could see of their ex-home.

Eventually, Bubbles noticed something strange and looked up at the planet above them.

"Blossom, do you hear that?" She asked quietly, turning towards her sister. When she didn't react, she turned towards the hole Buttercup had made instead.

"What should we do?"

"We do NOTHING! They HATE us, so we shouldn't help them!" She was on her hands and knees at the bottom of the hole, but could still hear Bubbles clearly.

"But they sound like they're in pain."

"I don't care! Shut up!" The brunette covered her ears and closed her eyes up tight, trying to block out her sister.

"But we have to do something!" She stood up and went over to Blossom and lightly shook her. "Blossom please! They need our help!"

"No they don't." The redhead muttered, not lifting her head from the ground. "Like Buttercup said, they all hate us now. And if they don't yet, then they will soon. We should just stay up here, where nobody hates us."

"But this is all our fault. We have to fix this!"

"No we don't! We don't have to fix anyth-"

"YES WE DO!" Bubbles screamed over Buttercup. Blossom looked up at her in surprise, so she took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. "Mom always said that when you make a mistake, you have to do everything you can to fix it. We made a mistake, a big one, so we have to fix it." She looked from Blossom to Buttercup, who had flown out of the hole during her speech. "Right, girls?"

Blossom blinked, then sighed quietly and started to get up. "You're right Bubbles." She said softly. "Mom wouldn't want us to sit up here moping. She'd want us fixing our mistake." She jumped slightly when Bubbles suddenly gave her a hug, but hugged her back with a small smile.

Buttercup scoffed, but went over to stand near her sisters. "I hate it when you use mom against me, but... you're right. She wouldn't want us up here moping." She then pointed dramatically at Blossom. "But I'm still mad at you Blossom! Don't forget that!"

Her redheaded sister just smiled. "I know you are Buttercup. Now come on girls! We have a city to save!"

 

 

Jojo glared out at his rebelling army from the "safety" of the Mayor's office. He had bound and gagged the Professor, shoving him under the desk so there was less of a chance he'd get hit.

As soon as the mob that had been his army traveled to elsewhere in the city, Jojo was going to take the man back to his volcano base. There, he would be forced to help create something to control his army with. His blood had made their minds too strong for the control chips he'd implanted in their brains, so a chemical of some sort would have to be used instead.

As he stared out at the destruction being caused, he sighed quietly. This wasn't what he'd wanted at all. He'd been planning to make the world better for him and the girls, and anyone else like them. But this? This was destruction pure and simple.

Suddenly, he noticed something far in the distance. He pressed his face against the window and stared at three streaks of light, colored light red, blue, and green. As he watched, the streaks changed course and were heading straight

for

him.

Jojo let out the least manly scream possible and dove under the desk with Utonium. When he didn't hear the breaking of glass, he risked coming out to look out the window again, ignoring the struggling human still under the desk.

He watched as the streaks sped through the city, saving the human citizens from the rampaging mob. He stared at them in confusion before the lights finally stopped, letting him see that it was the girls. He growled when one of the monkeys, the gorilla with the over-sized metal fists, grabbed Blossom and Bubbles from the air. Jojo then reeled back in surprise when Buttercup let out a primal scream and beat it almost to death.

They seemed to talk for a moment, then Blossom sped off and brought down another member of his ex-army. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other for a moment, then all three got determined looks on their faces and sped off.

Jojo went back to the desk and reached under, pulling out the professor and swinging him over his shoulder. It was time to head back to his lab.

 

 

"Well we got rid of all the monkeys. Now what?" Buttercup asked as they floated above City Hall.

We go straight to the cause of this" Blossom stated, pointing in the direction of the volcano base. "Jojo."

Her sisters nodded and together they sped towards Jojo's lab.

A they approached, they noticed that he had placed the whole base into lock-down mode. They melted the door away with their laser vision and kept going, melting the other doors they encountered as well. Between their speed and lasers, they made it to the main lab in no time.

"Dad?" they called in unison, stopping in the center of the room. They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Jojo dragging the Professor out from behind a machine.

"Daddy!" Bubbles started towards them, but stopped when the monkey pressed a gun to the side of the man's head.

"Ah ah ah Bubbles. Come any closer, and I will shoot." He backed up to the lab table, dragging the Professor behind him as he watched the girls carefully.

"Just let him go, Jojo! He didn't do anything to you!" Blossom shouted, wanting desperately to fly forwards and snatch the gun away, but felt unable to. Even with her super speed, the fact that the gun was at point blank range meant that the Professor could easily die before she reached them.

Jojo just glared at her, wrapping an arm around the Professor's neck and reaching back to place the gun on the table beside him. He felt carefully around for something. His eyes never left the girls as he picked up a beaker filled with a black liquid.

"My army has rebelled against me! So now, I must do this myself!" He flung the Professor to the side and downed the fluid in the beaker in one gulp.

The girls darted to their father as Jojo fell to his knees. He let loos a scream of pain as he grew rapidly in size. His clothing ripped and his helmet shattered, showering the girls and Professor with metal shards. He let out another scream, clutching the sides of his head as his brain pulsed and grew.

The girls reacted quickly in response to the growing danger. They grabbed the Professor and flew into the air, dodging around Jojo and speeding back down the hall. They managed to escape from the base and into the forest just before Jojo burst from the top of the dome.


	9. Take Down!

The now giant monkey genius let out a crazed laugh and climbed down from the volcano.

"Yes..." He muttered. He turned towards the city and took off for Town Hall, intent on claiming the city for himself.

Blossom watched him leave from where she was hidden in the tree tops, then floated back down to where her family was waiting.

"He's heading for the city, girls." She announced as she landed. Nobody looked surprised, having expected this already.

"We have to stop him before he hurts someone!" Bubbles exclaimed, bringing her hands up to her chest in worry.

"Hey, I'm game if it means we get to punch more stuff." Buttercup agreed as they all began to float. However, they were stopped by Professor Utonium.

"Girls, wait! Let's just, y'know, leave. We can find a new town, far, FAR away from here." He stared at them with a pleading look. "Please, you don't have to fight him. We can still get out."

The triplets glanced at each other, then sighed.

"Sorry, Dad, but we do have to do this." Buttercup said, crossing her arms. Bubbles nodded from beside her.

"We made this happen, so we have to fix it. Like mom always said to do when you make a mistake." She stated with confidence.

Utonium stared at his daughters in bewilderment. "B-but this?! She wasn't talking about something like this when she said that! We have to leave n-!" He was cut off from his rant when Blossom suddenly hugged him.

"Dad, we can't run away anymore. It didn't work before, and it won't work now. Jojo won't stop after Townsville." She pulled away and looked up at him. "We CAN do this. Just trust us. Please." She gave him a small smile, then shot off into the sky with her sisters following close behind.

Utonium stared after them, stumbling back slightly from the shock wave. His expression became determined, and he turned to the city as well, taking off at a run.

 

 

The girls sped through the city, tracking Jojo down from the trail of destruction left behind. They followed it to Town Hall, where they found the giant monkey climbing onto the building.

"Yes! Flee in terror tiny humans!" He laughed, tearing the dome off. "Flee before your new king: Mojo Jojo!" He placed the dome carefully over his exposed brain and let out another crazed laugh.

"Jojo!" Blossom called. The monkey turned towards her with a large grin on his face.

"Ah, girls!" He spread his arms wide "Have you come to assist me? Hurry, and catch the fleeing humans. We need an audience for our coronation!"

"Jojo, this has gone too far!" Blossom shouted. "You're becoming exactly what you hate! Stop this now!"

"Yeah, and or _we're_ going to stop you!" Buttercup yelled from her sister's left, crossing her arms in determination.

"Y-yeah! What you're doing is really mean, a-and wrong! And we can't let you keep doing it!" Bubbles agreed from Blossom's other side.

Jojo's face fell for a split second before glaring almost hatefully at the girls. "Fine then. If you refuse to join me, then I have no choice but to destroy you!"

He let out a primal scream and charged the girls, faster than they'd expected. They dodged to the side and turned to face him just in time to be smacked from the air.

They screamed as they fell, forming three craters the size of cars when they hit the road. As Buttercup climbed from her crater, Jojo grabbed her sisters in his fists and started squeezing. They cried out in pain as Buttercup rushed to their rescue.

"Stop that! Let! them! GO!" She yelled, punching his legs as hard as she could with each word. He yelled out in pain himself and toppled over, releasing Blossom and Bubbles as he fell.

"Insolent little girl!" He growled, sweeping his legs around and kicking her off into the distance. He stood up again in time to be hit in the back by Bubbles, which sent him sprawling back across the street. He barely had time to react after that before being driven into the ground by Blossom.

He groaned, then flipped himself over and grabbed her again. He smashed her into the pavement multiple times, chuckling darkly. until he was hit by her blonde sister. He growled and swatted at her like a fly, keeping Blossom pinned beneath his hand.

He stopped when they heard a high-pitched shriek that was steadily getting louder. They turned to see a bright green light quickly approaching. Jojo's eyes widened in realization a split second before Buttercup rammed into him. He flew through three buildings before coming to skidding stop on the road. She and Bubbles landed near Blossom, helping her stand back up.

"Are you okay Blossom?" Bubbles asked, worry coloring her voice.

"I'm fine. My clothes took the brunt of the damage." It was true. Between fighting the army and now Jojo, what had been some of the girls' nicest clothes looked more like dirty rags. The only thing not completely destroyed was Buttercup's hat, which she'd shoved into her back pocket before the fight with the army.

"We gotta stop this, now!" Buttercup stated, punching her hand. Bubbles and Blossom nodded and the three of them flew over to where the giant monkey genius had landed.

Jojo groaned as he looked around. He was in a new area, and had come landed at the base of one of the tallest buildings in the city. He could also faintly hear voices coming from the street where he'd been fighting the girls. He stood and darted around to the other side of the building he was by, waiting.

As he listened, the voices changed to the sound of air moving past something quickly. He did some quick calculations, then shot his hand out and caught the girls just before they reached him. He lifted them up to eye level, grinning as they tried to break free of his grasp.

"Aw, girls, don't be like that." He scolded gently. "You know that I'm only trying to do what's best for us. Make a world that won't hate us, or try and remove us from it."

"No, you're just being a big bully!" Blossom yelled back at him, still struggling to free herself. Jojo frowned, turning and climbing the large building behind him.

"A bully am I?" He asked as he reached the top. He hung from the needle and held the girls out over the rest of the city, forcing them to look down at the faces of the terrified citizens that were still gathered around. "Well what of them? If I fail, do you really think that they will accept you? That they will not turn on you based on what they have seen you do today? They will imprison you. Enslave you. Experiment on you." He brought them back to his eye level. "You have already told me of the prejudice you have faced at your school. And you will face the same on a grander scale unless we change this world!"

The girls looked back on the people below them. Their terror was evident, and they crowded together away from the building Jojo had climbed. All of them were staring at the giant monkey and the three fifth graders he held. They looked back at him as his face softened.

"So please, join me, and we will never have to live in fear again!"

The girls shared a look, then closed their eyes. Jojo stared at them in confusion until he felt a pressure building up in his palm. He let out a startled and pained yell as the girls exploded with energy, letting them go on instinct and cradling his hand to his chest.

"WE WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" They screamed together as they flew around him, taking turns to punch or kick him.

"You're nothing more than a bully and a criminal!" Bubbles stated as she punched him in the face.

"And I can't believe we actually trusted you!" Buttercup yelled, kicking at his legs.

"We will NEVER do what you tried!" Blossom told him, landing a well aimed karate chop between his shoulder blades.

"But most of all..." They aimed their eye beams at the base of the needle, melting it and leaving Jojo perched precariously on the edge.

"We will _always! Protect! Our! Home_!" The three of them came charging at him and punched him off the building just as Professor Utonium ran up the street.

"Girls, girls! I ran back to the lab and got... the... cure?" He stared up in growing horror as Jojo fell. He turned to start running, but was grabbed and yanked away at a high speed, dropping the vial he was carrying.

It clinked gently against the sidewalk seconds before Jojo landed on it. The glass shattered and the chemical inside started to spread everywhere. He let out a pained groan that changed to agonized screaming as his body slowly began to return to it's normal size.


	10. Going Home

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup landed with their father across the street with all the other people. He stumbled as they landed, having been taken by surprise

"Are you alright daddy?" Bubbles asked as they looked him over for injuries. Other than windswept hair and rumpled clothing, he was to unhurt.

"Y-yeah. I'm... fine." He gulped, staring at the spot he'd just been standing. He then jolted and looked down at his daughters. "What about you three? Did Jojo hurt any of you?" He knelt down and started checking for injuries.

"No dad, we're okay." Blossom assured him as Buttercup pushed his hands away and Bubbles hugged him. He hugged her back, then pulled his other daughters in for a family hug, happy and relieved that they were okay.

After a few moments however, they could hear sirens as the police, firetrucks, and ambulances drove up. They parked around the gathered crowd, with the police parked near Jojo. As cops and a paramedics started in on the crowd, an officer approached the Utoniums specifically. The Professor stood up, moving in front of the girls as he drew near.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you and your daughters to come wit' me. They need ta give a statement about what happened here, seein' as they fought the uh... monkey an' all." The police man said, looking back at Jojo, who was being cuffed and loaded into the back of a car.

"Oh! Uh, of course officer. Come along girls, let's do as the nice policeman says." The Professor smiled nervously as the officer led them to a separate car. They got in and it took off towards the police station.

As he drove, the officer kept shooting nervous glances at the mirror to look into the back seat, where the girls were sitting. He was trying not to make it obvious, but he was worried that they would do something. Not that he could stop them of course, he wouldn't even try. Officer Harrison may not have been the smartest man, but he wasn't stupid. He'd seen what had happened the last time someone normal had tried to stop a hero, and it wasn't pretty.

"So uh, how you holding up there Doc? Y'know, with your kids being super-powered an' all." He asked the Professor, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Oh, uh, you know. Kids will be kids, even super-powered ones. I'm just relieved that they didn't accidentally destroy the city or something." He gave a nervous, humorless chuckle. "Wouldn't that have been something?"

The window separating the front and back suddenly opened and Bubbles stuck her head through it, startling them. "Don't be silly dad. We know better than to use our powers like that."

"Besides, it goes against the Heroes' Code of Conduct, and is one of the signs of a hero gone rogue." Blossom explained. At her sisters weird looks she blushed. "What?! This is important need-to-know stuff for new heroes! And I'll be emailing you both the link to the website tomorrow so you can read up on it."

"Soooooo, are we actually heroes now?" Buttercup asked, a smug smirk tugging at her lips.

"Well we kinda have to be now, don't we? You can't just save a whole city from a m-monster and expect to go back to normal!" She crossed her arms and sank into the seat, muttering quietly. "No matter how much you want to..."

Both Bubbles and Buttercup looked away at that, wearing anxious expressions.

After a few more minutes they pulled up to the station, which had miraculously survived the attack. Officer Harrison cleared his throat as they got out of his car and he led them inside.

"Uh, looks like we're here kids. You'll uh, want to talk to Sara. She's the uh, liaison for heroes here. Just wait for her to get the paperwork done up, an' then someone will take you home."

Utonium nodded, hoping this wouldn't take long. All three of his girls were starting to look tired, as was the Professor. Getting kidnapped would do that to you.

They followed Harrison to the office, where a woman about Utonium's age was seated at the desk. She was curvy, with thick, curly red hair neatly swept back with a headband. Her dark eyes looked up from the paperwork as the family entered.

"Ah, you must be the Utoniums. She said with a slight smile. I've been expecting you. Please, take a seat."

They did so, the girls leaning against each other the moment they sat down.

"I am Ms. Bellum, the Hero Liaison for Townsville." She explained, shuffling through some paperwork. She started making four stacks of paper while Bubbles rubbed at her eyes.

"Hero Liaison?" She asked tiredly, biting back a yawn.

"It's kinda like a manager, but for super heroes." Blossom explained, trying to sit up a little straighter. She soon gave up and slumped back in her chair.

Ms. Bellum smiled at her. "That's an accurate, if simple, way of explaining what I do, Blossom." She turned to Utonium and handed him four stacks of paper. "Here are the forms you and the girls will need to fill out. I'll need them back by Friday."

Oh, yes, of course." He took the forms and flipped through them, eyes widening at how many there were. "Uh, I'll go over these with them tomorrow."

"That's fine, Professor. Just make sure they're done by Friday, or I won't be able to file them properly."

Utonium nodded, glancing over at his nearly asleep daughters. "Don't worry, I'll make sure these get done."

"Good. Now, how about we get you a ride home so the girls can sleep. They must be very tired after what happened today." She stood and made for the door while Utonium roused the girls. Together they filed out of the room, pausing to shake Ms. Bellum's hand.

"Goodbye girls. I look forward to working with you in the future." She smiled warmly as she shook their hands, and they gave tired smiles in return.

"'Bye..." The girls said in unison before tiredly following their father to the waiting police car. They climbed into the back seat and fell asleep almost immediately.

The Professor climbed into the front seat and let out a quiet groan. The driver of the car, a different officer this time, quickly started the car and drove them home.

When they arrived he gently woke the girls and helped them out of the car, thanking the officer as he did. The man just nodded and drove away as soon as the family was clear, not wanting anything else to do with them. The Professor sighed and led the girls inside their house, turning on lights as he went to combat the coming darkness.

Blossom rubbed her eyes sleepily as her father herded her and her sisters up the stairs and to their room. She floated over to her bed without help and let herself collapse on it, falling asleep almost instantly as her sisters did the same.

Professor Utonium went around the room and carefully took off the girls' shoes before covering them with blankets. Then, after sparing one last glance around the room for anything amiss, he flicked off the light and went back downstairs to start making a late dinner.

 

 

Blossom woke up two hours later to the smell of baked chicken cooking downstairs. She gave a quiet groan and sat up in her bed, listening to her sisters do the same as the scent reached them. The three of them gave muffled yawns and floated downstairs, feeling starved.

As they entered the kitchen, the Professor looked up from the pot he was stirring in confusion.

"Oh, girls! I uh, I thought you'd sleep for a while longer actually. You all seemed so tired..."

"It's okay daddy. We were tired before, but now we're hungry." Bubbles said as she and Buttercup sat down at the table. Blossom nodded, heading for the dish cabinet.

"Yeah, we don't really need that much sleep anymore. Just food." She told him as he turned back to the pot, a small frown on his face as he filed that away for later. He hadn't noticed them eating more than usual, but then he had been in his lab quite a bit this past weeks. Looking for a cure they didn't need.

He sighed and let the pot come down to a light simmer and put the lid on it. He opened the oven and pulled out the baked chicken he'd made. He placed the separate pieces into a large bowl for easier serving. He brought the bowl over to the table and placed it in the center, then took a seat himself.

Almost immediately the girls descended upon the cooked poultry. They took three pieces each, and devoured their first ones within seconds of grabbing it. Their dad watched in shocked for a moment, then quickly grabbing a piece of his own. If he wasn't fast, he was sure he'd be going hungry in his own house.

They ate in silence for a few moments, then the Professor cleared his throat quietly. The girls looked up at him, swallowing the food in their mouths. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"Girls, I would like to... apologize, for not being here for you this past week. I was spending so much time trying to find a cure that, well, I forgot to be here for you now." He looked down at the table with a frown. "I understand if you're angry or upset, just... please know that I had your best interests at heart."

The girls shared a look before nodding.

"It's okay daddy. We forgive you." Bubbles said before taking another bite out of her chicken.

"Yeah, you're a scientist. That's kinda your whole shtick anyways, right?" Buttercup added around a mouthful of food.

"And we understand that you were doing it because you love and care about us." Blossom explained. "Really dad, you don't have to apologize or explain your actions to us."

The Professor smiled, relieved that they understood. "Thanks, girls. Now, finish your supper, I made something special for dessert."

 

 

"This is an outrage! Free me at once, you incompetent human policeman, who should not be working here! I demand to be freed!" Jojo screeched from the titanium box he was in. He pounded at where he'd calculated the door would be, desperate to leave his glorified cage.

"Please calm down Mr. Jojo. You're only here until you've served your sentence." Came the voice over the intercom. The monkey turned, trying to locate it.

"No! I refuse to serve time in your human jail! For I am not human! For I am Mojo Jojo, and I am better!" He caught a small movement in the corner of his eye and leaped at one of the walls. He pounded against it, desperate to be free.

The humans on the other side of the one-way window flinched back, forgetting momentarily that the glass was missile proof.

"Well, he seems to be settling quite nicely." Ms. Bellum noted dryly, tapping something into her handheld tablet. The man next to her gave a nervous smile and tugged at his collar.

"Y-yes, well, moving him to the largest cell available has increased his morale, as you can see. He still has yet to answer our questions on his origins though. We're beginning to suspect he doesn't know himself. Although we are certain he is connected to the girls in some way, as he has Chemical X in his blood."

Ms. Bellum nodded as she tapped a few more times and then folded the cover over. "Very well then. Please keep me updated on any other progress you make. I'll see myself out." She turned on her heel and exited through the single door. The man turned to the officer standing beside the control panel to the room.

"Give him a dose of sedative. He's going to crack that glass at this rate." He ordered, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his forehead with it. The officer nodded and hit a few buttons, releasing a green, sweet smelling gas into Jojo's cell.

"And another thing! You're families will ALL die, no exception! No "But this is my only child!" or "I've had this pet since I was a baby!" just death! Death to all... of... you..." The half-crazed monkey slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. His eyes closed as the gas filled the room, forcing him into a state of false calmness as he lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

A Shadow, thin and snakelike, wound through the halls of Townsville Home for Super Villains. It stayed near the walls, speeding through the building with a destination in mind. It paused, however, at an open door and slipped inside without anyone noticing.

It was a break room for the employees, a group of which was gathered around a TV mounted on the wall. A news report was playing, showing live footage of a battle of some sort while a woman talked over it.

"-and as you'll see Chet, it appears that the Powerpuff Girls, as they're being called by the locals, have got quite the handle on things down here on Logan's Way. Despite repeated hits by tear gas, rubber bullets, and even a grenade they have manged to push the Gangreen Gang away from the general populace." The screen witched to show a side by side view of Logan's Way and a man with perfectly groomed dark hair and a glowing smile.

"Wow Martha, that is something. Not even the police have been able to so much as drive the gang off for months. Yet here we are, with our very own super heroines actually beating them into a corner. Amazing, isn't it?" He flashed a winning smile at the camera, light glinting off too shiny teeth.

"You got it Chet!" Martha responded happily. "Oh! This just in, but seems like we've gotten some of our guys close enough to watch the girls' finishing moves!" The view switched to three young girls dragging five teenage boys with green skin out of a building, throwing them to the ground in front of a group of police. "Holy-! That looks like Ace D. Copular, the infamous leader of the Gangreen Gang! He hasn't been seen in public for over a year!"

The Shadow lost interest at this point and left the room, as unnoticed as when it entered. It continued through the halls, weaving between the feet of unsuspecting employees. It had wasted too much time on the TV, and now hurried to it's destination with no other thought in mind.

It slipped into an elevator just as the doors slid close, huddling in the corner and listening to the two employees inside talk as they descended.

"So, I hear the girls took down Sedusa yesterday." One of them said as the other read through a file.

"Oh really?" She looked up, staring at her companion in shock. "Wow, she's been at large for almost ten years. How'd they manage that?"

"Yep. They could see right through her disguise, literally. They have X-Ray vision, it seems." The first woman explained, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The two employees exited, continuing their conversation as they headed for one of the cells. The Shadow, on the other hand, went straight for a cell that was separate from the others.

As it approached the door it could hear muttering from the mad genius within. The Shadow almost seemed to smirk to itself as it phased through the door and into the room

What had just a month ago been pristine white walls were now covered in equations and formulas. The Shadow slid over to the head of another shadow, this one attached to someone, and began to Whisper.

Jojo, now called Mojo Jojo at his insistence, looked up from the biology textbook he'd been reading. He stared into space for moment, then smirked and flipped to the blank page at the back. He grabbed up one of the black markers the guards had provided and began to jot down another formula in it. He gave a quiet, dark chuckle as The Shadow continued to Whisper, completely unnoticed by the mad genius monkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the epilogue for Powerpuff Girls RISE! I would like to thank everyone who read, bookmarked, left a Kudos, and commented on this story. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Now, as you might be able to guess this is not the true end. There will be a sequel! Four sequels, actually. However it won't be up for a while yet, as I will start writing it in November. So make sure y'all keep on the lookout for Powerpuff Girls RISE! What Happens Next?


End file.
